<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не одна by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083209">Не одна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Gen, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Роуз ненавидит готовить, хотя на самом деле она ненавидит одиночество.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Lalonde &amp; Other Kids</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не одна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Роуз в первый раз пытается приготовить что-нибудь на старой газовой плите в их особняке, то некому предупредить маленькую девочку об опасности. Роуз выкручивает газ на максимум — и всполох пламени в лицо заставляет её тут же отшатнуться.<br/>Кухня наполняется запахом горелых волос.</p><p>Опаленные брови и ресницы не так страшны, но замечательные светлые локоны, которые мама раньше так любила заплетать в косички, безнадёжно испорчены, и Роуз плотно сжимает губы, приказывая себе не плакать, пока неумело орудует ножницами, отрезая лишнее.<br/>Когда мама просыпается и трезвеет, то немедленно вызывает лучшего стилиста поправить дочери причёску, и Роуз обзаводится модной короткой стрижкой.<br/>Газовая плита немедленно оказывается заменена на самую современную и безопасную модель, но Роуз к новинке даже не прикасается. Она теперь ненавидит готовку, точнее, убеждает себя в этом.</p><p>Когда Роуз экспериментирует с алхимизацией пищи, её тянет создать алкоголь, понять, что мать в нём находила. Попытка приготовить что-то вновь едва не уничтожает её жизнь, но в этот раз — намного опаснее огня.<br/>От огня спасает свет — её солнце, Канайя, терпеливая и любящая; свет — как аспект Вора, Вриски, нахально вмешавшейся в чужую жизнь. Роуз ещё сильнее ненавидит всё, что связано с приготовлением еды, хотя знает, что дело вовсе не в этом.<br/>Дело в одиночестве.</p><p>Перед свадьбой Роуз вежливо отказывается от всех хлопот, связанных с готовкой. Благо, Джейн охотно берёт их на себя, создавая самые настоящие кулинарные шедевры.<br/>— Всё в порядке, дорогуша, — подмигивает Крокер. — У тебя полно других дел, и есть кому позаботиться о том, чтобы ты всё успела. О, и не стоит оставлять свой ободок возле духовки. — Она подхватывает аксессуар и протягивает его владелице. — А то может расплавиться.<br/>Роуз улыбается широко-широко и крепко обнимает Джейн. Та обнимает её в ответ, похлопывая по плечу, говорит тепло, что не стоит волноваться, что свадьба — сложное событие, но вполне организуемое, что вполне нормально волноваться. Но Роуз не волнуется.<br/>Теперь есть кому о ней позаботиться: она не одна.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>